


Silêncio Perturbador

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana não consegue dormir, então vai até Sera tarde da noite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silêncio Perturbador

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsettling Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075728) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o desafio #021 - late (tarde)

Sera ouviu uma batida suave na porta, e tentou ignorar o barulho. Não tinha dormido mais do que um par de horas, e era tão tarde que era quase cedo. Quando o barulho se repetiu, ela decidiu que era melhor lidar com isso de uma vez e depois voltar para a cama.

Sera abriu a porta com uma expressão irritada, pronta para pegar seu arco se fosse necessário para colocar uma flecha na cara de quem quer que estivesse incomodando ela. Ela não esperava encontrar a Inquisidora ali, parecendo cansada e ligeiramente envergonhada.

“Oi, por acaso eu te acordei?” Ellana perguntou, pedindo desculpas com um sorriso.

O primeiro instinto de Sera foi responder que sim, é claro que ela tinha sido acordada, mas ela não conseguia se fazer ser cruel, não quando Ellana parecia tão infeliz. “O que você quer?”

“Não sei como explicar isso bem o bastante.”

Sera revirou os olhos. “Então explica rápido o bastante.”

“Eu sinto muito. Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo aqui.” Ellana baixou os olhos.

“Oh não, você não pode me acordar e não explicar o motivo.”

Ellana mordeu o lábio. “Eles terminaram os reparos mais urgentes no salão principal, já têm certeza de que nada vai cair sobre as nossas cabeças, então não vão mais ficar trabalhando durante a noite. Vivienne está feliz com isso, ela disse que não aguentava mais o barulho.”

Sera esfregou os olhos, estava cansada demais para pensar em uma boa resposta. “Não estou vendo o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa.”

Ellana inspirou longamente; realmente não sabia como explicar seu desconforto, não de um modo que pareceria ao menos remotamente racional. “Tudo é... silencioso demais. Você viu o quarto que eles me deram? Nunca vi um quarto tão grande, é maior do que todas as barracas que nós tínhamos no acampamento em que eu cresci. E tão silencioso! Tentei deixar as portas da sacada abertas, mas só conseguia ouvir o vento e ficou frio demais. É... perturbador. Como se eu estivesse sozinha no mundo. Já dormi sozinha antes, quando estava em missões de reconhecimento, mas quando isso acontecia, dormia no meio de florestas, cercada de sons por todos os lados.”

Isso era algo que Sera podia entender, de certa forma; sempre imaginou que aqueles quartos enormes e luxuosos não fossem confortáveis. “Então você veio me chamar para fazer barulho?”

Ellana sorriu desconfortável. “Algo assim. Na verdade, queria saber se eu podia dormir aqui? Estava pensando que como seu quarto fica em cima da taverna, teria um pouco de sons de fundo. E mesmo se isso não acontecesse, ainda poderia ouvir a sua respiração. Oh espera, isso soou horrível.”

Sera deu uma risada nasal. “Você tem jeito com as palavras. Já que pediu tão direitinho, pode entrar, mas você fica no chão.” Ela saiu do caminho para deixar Ellana entrar.

Ellana sorriu. “Talvez eu pudesse te compensar te convidando para o meu quarto uma noite dessas.”

“Se você agir do jeito certo, talvez eu aceite. Agora, dormir.”


End file.
